The Deadliest Sin
by Queen Em
Summary: "The problem is us,  it's you and it's me. You're a defence attorney, I'm a prosecutor we've fought so many times in court, we're meant to be sworn rivals." P/E


_Hi Everyone!_

_This is my first attempt at a Phoenix Wirhgt story. I was totally inspired after finding a lovely (and slightly naughty) picture of Wright and Edgeworth and this just came to me as a nice revision distracter!_

_I hope you enjoy and the usual disclaimers apply!_

_Queen Em xxx_

Lust

The city was darkening, the office was emptying, people were going home to be with their families or going to enjoy what the city had to offer as the case may be. Autumn was quickly setting in with the breeze turning into a biting wind and the trees becoming bare. The silver haired man hunched over his mahogany desk wasn't remotely interested in the weather, all he knew was he had to turn the heating up in his office, he hated being cold. Miles Edgeworth was often oblivious to the world, his paperwork was stacking up and a high profiled case had just finished, whilst it was a relief, the ends that needed to be tied up were endless. Again the media had hounded him for interviews and information but he had become quite the pro at ignoring their incessant shouting, which often became quite intimidating. He felt the muscles in his back tense at the mere thought of it all. He'd always carried tension painfully and the later it got the more intense the ache but he simply took another sip of tea and continued working, crime didn't sleep and by the looks of it, tonight neither would he. Tchaikovsky gently hummed in the background, classical music always calmed him and he had quite a soft spot for the romantic composers, and when someone knocked on his door his whole body jerked in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

Composing himself he called out shortly, 'come in,' and took off his reading glasses that his tired eyes had forced him to wear.

'Wright, what are you doing here?' Defense attorney Phoenix Wright had entered the office; as usual he was the stark contrast of Edgeworth. His suit was cheap and crumpled and although he had his tie loosely round his neck, the top button of his shirt was undone. He smiled sheepishly and ran his hands through his impossibly spiky hair.

"I just wanted to talk." Phoenix admitted, his voice faltering at his seemingly trivial reason.

"Okay, sit down then, would you like some tea?"

"No I'm fine, thanks though."

"Suit yourself." As Edgeworth reached for his own mug he let out an involuntary wince as his heavy shoulders throbbed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little achy, it's been a heavy few days."

Phoenix stood up and walked around so he was behind a slightly bemused Edgeworth, and put his hands on the prosecutor's shoulders.

"No wonder, I can feel the knots from here. Let me help you"

"Wright there's really no need."

"Please, I'm good with my hands, but you know that already."

Edgeworth let out a soft chuckle and moved his chair out as Phoenix's hands gripped his shoulders, kneading his painful muscles.

"Take your waistcoat off." Phoenix said slightly huskily. It was rare for Edgeworth's magenta suit jacket to be anywhere but on his back but he'd clearly been working in his office for a while, although his waistcoat and cravat were still pristine. Edgeworth stood up and slowly undid each button, feeling as though he was exposing himself even though it was just a waistcoat; Wright had seen him in a hell of a lot less before. Phoenix took the garment off his shoulders and once he was sat down, set back to work on massaging him, trying to release the tension the tight knots in his back were causing.

"This feels good." Edgeworth whispered, closing his eyes. Although initially Wright's touch hurt a little, he could feel his body gradually relaxing.

"Good." Phoenix breathed as his hands snaked around Edgeworth's neck, rubbing until his touch became feather light, he lent over and kissed the sensitive skin on Edgeworth's neck who groaned in pleasure. Soon Phoenix was nipping at the delicate skin, knowing Edgeworth couldn't resist his neck being kissed, and soothing each red mark with a soft caress. Edgeworth could feel himself succumbing, Wright new exactly how to press his buttons, he was in bliss, he didn't want to stop it, but he had to.

"Wright," He said quietly moving out of his grasp, "We shouldn't do this, you know we shouldn't."

"All I know is I want you Edgeworth."

"We've been through this Wright, you and I can't happen, there's too much against us, we're too high profiled."

"You're too high profiled you mean. Is this all because you don't want the media to tear into you?"

"They tear into me everyday Wright! Whether it's over the case, the firm or my own damm personal life."

"I suppose it wouldn't look good being with someone like me." Wright said bitterly.

"I've been nothing but open about my sexuality," Edgeworth retorted hotly, "the whole world knows I'm gay so don't try and play that with me."

It was true; whilst half the women he worked with still had a crush on him it was no secret Miles Edgeworth was gay. Originally he tried to hide it, sneaking around, trying not to draw an attention to who he spent his free time with. Eventually the speculation became too much when the media practically overlooked the tragic case of a murdered young girl that he and Lana Skye were working on, too busy trying to dig up dirt on the elusive prosecutor. Edgeworth himself set up the press conference that confirmed many suspicions and declared the media should have far more important issues to be writing about when a dangerous child killer is being hunted. Initially the buzz after the announcement had been huge with every man he was seen with being cited as his secret lover and painful memories were dragged up when previous lovers, sold any story they could fabricate on him.

"Then what's the problem?" Wright demanded, bringing Edgeworth back to reality.

"The problem is us," Edgeworth said, lowering his voice, "the problem is it's you and it's me. You're a defense attorney I'm a prosecutor we've fought so many times in court, we're meant to be sworn rivals."

"That's absurd."

"Yes, it is. How will the public ever trust my judgment if the lawyer I'm against is the person I'm sleeping with, and that goes for you too. Evidence will be compromised, cases reopened and the media frenzy would be simply unbearable. I'm not strong enough to go through all that Wright."

"It doesn't matter what people think though, I know you and since when have you let others dictate your life?"

"You know it's not as simple as that Wright. I want to be with you and if you were someone else we would be together right now but it's not, it's us. When I'm with you it feels right, I feel whole, I don't want this to end." Edgeworth trailed off, defeated, and walked to the window watching the raindrops trickle down the glass; spring was definitely over. A pair of hands found their way on to Edgeworth's shoulders, gently massaging him once more.

"I don't want this to end either. I love you Edgeworth." He reached out to kiss Edgeworth, convinced he would pull away. But he didn't, he opened his mouth and intensified the kiss, firmly wrapping his arms around Phoenix's body. The jacket on Phoenix's back had soon been discarded to the floor and the tie pulled over his head, joining his crumpled jacket. Edgeworth wasted no time undoing the buttons of his partner's shirt, making no effort to be precise. The ostentatious cravat the prosecutor insisted on wearing had also been undone, Wright had now mastered the art of untying it, unlike his old tie, you couldn't just pull the thing! Edgeworth's shirt was heavier and of much better quality than Phoenix's and he almost felt bad when he accidently pulled a button off as he pulled the garment off Edgeworth's back. However, when Edgeworth pushed Phoenix down onto his desk, pinning him beneath him as he fondled the delicate skin of his bare torso, he didn't feel so bad. When he felt his nipples being forcefully nipped as Edgeworth's tongue mercilessly teased him, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Their steamy embrace continued and when Phoenix reached for Edgeworth's belt buckle, it was clear the night had only just begun…

"Edgeworth? Open the door little brother!" Franziska Von Karma tapped her foot impatiently, she knew he was here already because his ridiculous car was in the lot and at this unearthly hour it was virtually the only one. With an exasperated sign she let herself in, she hadn't got time for his incompetence! She opened the door and let out a little gasp. Lying sound asleep on the sofa was Edgeworth and he was not alone, his arms were wrapped tight around that blasted defense attorney whose head rested on Edgeworth's bare chest. Franziska was relived that a throw blanket covered them, all their clothes seemed to be scattered across the floor including two pairs of boxer shorts, she really doubted they were decent! Franziska shuddered slightly, whilst they weren't related by blood she did not like to picture the man she regarded as her brother being with anyone! She sighed, the fool had fallen for Wright, she cold tell. They'd both grown up a lot and were closer than ever, only really having one another for family any more. Edgeworth had sworn to her it was just a moment of weakness that would not be repeated but she knew they'd been seeing each other for a while and she had ever seen him more miserable after he and Wright finally called it off. Although that clearly didn't last long! Checking her watch she decided to leave them, let them be together while they can, the office was still empty, it would be at least an hour before Edgeworth's incompetently foolish assistant arrived and his boss had the day off anyway. She set the alarm on Edgeworth's phone for another 45 minutes and pulled the blanket a little further over the two men. Franziska sighed sadly as she walked out of the office, lust had always been man's most deadly of sin.

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Peace Out_

_xxxx_


End file.
